Pharaoh's Daughter
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Atem has gone to the afterlife, leaving Tea pregnant with his daughter. Will he ever return? Sequel to Alone in the Deseret
1. Prologue

Princess Atemna: First I would like to thank all of my readers and my reviewers.

Tea: Oh no. She's going over dramatic. And she's back to make my life worse! I'm now pregnant for the love of Ra!

Atemna: You should reall curse Isis. She is considered to be the mother goddess.

Tea: Shut up. You have no idea what it's like to have cravings.

Atemna: Anyways, I don't own Kazuki Takahashi's Yu-Gi-Oh series. Wish I did though. And can Boredom please have some R&R?

xxxxxxxxxxx

A Pharaoh's Daughter

Tea Gardner sat on the edge of the bed while holding her stomach. Just hours ago she had lost the father of her child and cried through the whole ordeal. They were now headed home, his true name deeply imbeded into her mind as well as her past life's name.

_Flashback _

_She watched as he held her. It wasn't really her though. But they looked so much alike. Then she saw as the girl in his arms closed her eyes and welcomed eternal rest. _

_End Flashback _

They later learned from Ya-- _'No, his name is Atem. I have to remember that,'_ Tea sobbed to herself. He had told them that her name was Teana. It sounded both foreign and familiar at the same time. Like she really lived that life.

Ishizu had told them that Teana was not in the Afterlife, but had been reincarnated. At least she didn't have to be jealous about anything. But that didn't change the fact that Atem was gone. He wouldn't be there to save her from even the most minor of problems. Or even the most major. Isis, she didn't even know the unborn child's gender yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Week Later xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea was at the doctor's getting an ultrasound done. "Well, Miss Gardner, it looks like you'll be having a little girl." The woman didn't even ask what had happened to the young man that came to the appointments with her. She just cleaned off Tea's stomach and let her leave.

At home Tea saw Ishizu Ishtar waiting for her, sitting on the couch with concern on her tanned features. She fell into the woman's arms and cried. "It's going to be alright. Don't worry; I'll be here for you." "But what about Bakura?" "I'll talk to him about later. Get some rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemna: I know already; I'm going to the Shadow Realm for this.

Tea: Why? Why did he have to leave? I'm pregnant and you didn't keep him?! What's your problem?!

Atemna: I'm sorry, okay?! Just review. Next chap's going to be centered around Tea's reletionship with her teeaged daughter.


	2. 13 Years Later

Princess Atemna: Well, good news is I'm still here.

Tea: Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. You are the biggest brat I've ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Atemna: Did you just say that to your own daughter? Anyways, Read and Review.

xxxxxxxxxxxx 13 Years Later

A teeneged girl with chestnut hair accented by blonde, lightening bangs and red tips sat in a dance studio with a bored expression on her face. Her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were a startling, blood red that her mother would constantly call ruby. " Atemna, are you sure you don't want to dance?" " I'm sure, Mom. Can we go see Yugi when you're done?" " Sure," the brunnette told her as she looked at a Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

At the Game Shop Atemna and three white haired children were crowded around the card counter when Yugi Moto came downstairs. " You're not kids, you're a pack of wolves! Give the cards some breathing room." Not paying attention to what was said they all four gave the young man a unison greeting. "And a good day to you. How have you been, Tea?" " The same as always. No matter how hard I try, she always refuses to dance." "Heh, just like-- Sanryo, step away from the counter with your hands up."

" Sanryo, not again," Atemna whined. " Keep this up and you'll never be allowed in here again." " I just wanted a closer look at the card." After a lengthy chat with the boy and his parents who just happened to be Ishizu and Ryo Bakura the three parents took the kids to Kaibaland. It was here that they met up with Kiera and Seto Kaiba, the parents of the two albino girls that were with them. " Let me guess, Sanryo was pulling a Tomb Robber?" Seto Kaiba asked them. "Yep."

After several minutes pf listening to the adults' conversation Atemna asked one of the twins to duel. As Sara went against the elder girl the topic of conversation changed. " Do you know who they remind me of?" "Yeah," Kaiba started. " Me and _him._" Everyone seemed to avoid using his name these days. And that was okay. She liked it like that. It was less painful.

Looking to the field they saw that Atemna had just summoned Dark Magician through use of Skilled Dark Magician. On the field with him were Dark Magician Girl and Mythical Beast Cerberus. Opposite them Sara had a Blue Eyes White Dragon that would not be able to attack due to the effect of Swords of Revealing Light. " Now I activate the spell card Mage Power and equipe it to my Dark Magician. Dark Magic Attack! Now, Creberus, finish this duel!"

As the girl's twin helped her up Atemna sat next to her mom. "Not bad, honey." " She's too cocky. She needs to learn how to tr--" Just then Tea finished the sentence for her. " Trust in her deck. We know. Your father said the same thing to Kaiba." _'That look! She always looks so sad when she mentions dad. What happened?'_

That night Atemna hugged her mom good night, but, before leaving, she asked about her dad. "Please, sweety, I don't like talking about it." "Mom, you've said that ever since I came home from my first day of school asking why all the other kids had dads. I just want to know what happened." The woman's blue eyes grew dark as tears formed in them. "Ask Ishizu when you go to the museum tomorrow. I won't let the hurt get worse by telling you. Now get some sleep"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemna: Yeah, not that great of a relationship. Her daughter's so focused on dueling that she doesn't want to do anything else. Well, review before I get killed. By the way, the cards in the deck are mine. And don't ask how she got one of Kaiba's Dragons; It's a long story.


	3. Museum Trip Mishap

Princess Atemna: Back again. Y'know, reviews have really slowed down. I'm almost down with a 5Ds one shot between Misty and Kiryu. Anyways, this is where she finds out what happened to her dad, plus a little surprise. Tea just needs to get over the loss.

Tea: What was that?

Atemna: Nothing, Mo-- Ma'am! R&R before I'm dead please?!

xxxxxxxxxxxx Museum Trip Mishap

Atemna was wearing a black muscle shirt, black jeans, black studded boots, and chain belts that hung at her thighs. "See you in a few hours, Mom!" she called out at the front door. Outside Sanryo was playing with his Shadow Magic. "C'mon, show off." "Didn't you used to like me showing off?" "That was when I was ten and you were nine at the Christmas party. Now c'mon, your mom's waiting for us."

Since it was a Sunday Ishizu and Marik were pretty busy. "Could you two wait for me downstairs in the restricted exibit?" Now both children were shock. Sanryo said it was restricted for a reason and Atemna had been freaked the first time they went down there without Marik. "Are you feeling alright, Mom?" he asked the woman in his inheirited British accent. "Just fine. It's about time you saw what's down there."

_'I know what's down here,'_ Atemna thought as she and her best friend descended the stairs. _'A tablet that glows gold whenever I get near it and a buncha wierd gold items with eye symbols on 'em! Oh, Ra, why the fatherless one?' _"Atemna, you okay?" "Oh, just peachy! Just that your mom wants to send us to Osiris a little early!"

Just like the last time they went down to this place, they saw seven golden items and the same tablet that always put on a light show. "I really want to send that tablet to the-- Sanryo, what are you doing?!"

The boy didn't seem to hear her as he picked up a ring shaped object from the table along with an item that was in the form of a pyramid. "Sanryo, stop it. You're scaring me, Sanryo!" "Hmm? What's wrong? Are you _crying?!_" "N-no! You had me worried because your eyes just glazed over!"

While his eyes went back to their usual dark violet Atemna was backing into the tablet. Only when it was too late did she realive the intesity at which it was glowing. Both she and her best friend were engulfed by the light and were blinded until they woke up on the ground of some garden.

"Hnn? Where are we? And what am I wearing?!" Atemna was currently wearing a crimson dress of Egyptian origin while Sanryo was passed out and wearing a dark blue cloak and black kilt. Soon two men that looked like guards walked by. She could not think of a better time than now to wake the boy so she shook him until he jolted to a sitting position. On the ground next to them laid the two items that Sanryo had been holding back at the museum and Atemna had a heart attack.

The men had apparently noticed the children and came towards them, halting when they saw what laid between them. "What are you doing with the Sacred Mellennium Items of the Great Pharaoh and the Priestess Mana?" "Huh? Great Phar-- Holy Ra, I'm dead when Mom finds out that I even touched them!" "Hold on. That girl. Does she not look like the Great Pharaoh?" the second guard asked. "You are right. You two, come with us at once."

They were led down several hallways until they reached a pair of great oak doors. "In there you shall meet the Great Pharaoh and his royal court. And I suggest that you return the Items to their rightful possessers." At the opening of the doors they saw seven people on a raised dias, three on either side of one man who was seated on the throan. "Six guesses on who's Pharaoh," Atemna whispered. "Not funny," Sanryo hissed back. "The Great Pharaoh, huh? I feel so underdressed right now." "I wonder why," she said, referring to his lack of pants and shirt.

"Bring the children forth so that the Sacred Items may be returned and the theives judged."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea: What did you get my daughter into?! My poor little girl!

Atemna: Now you care?


	4. Realization

Princess Atemna : The Pharaoh's going to freak in this one. And I'm sorry, Tea. These things just write themselves.

Tea : Fine. I accept your apology. Will he recognize his own daughter?

Atemna : Maybe. Y'know, this's really random. A couple of days ago I called myself Yami's little girl. Wierd, huh? On with chappie 4!

xxxxxxxxxxxx Realization xxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as the two children came forth the Pharaoh saw something about the girl. He could barely hear her worried mutterings. "This is _soooo_ your fault, Sanryo. If you'd just left the items on the table when we were still in the museum we wouldn't be in this mess!" "I said I was sorry. And I swear, I didn't mess with Shadow Magic." "Oh, really? Could've sworn You were the show off." "Just do what I do. And you take the Puzzle." "Hey, I'm older." "But I know more since my mother held the Mellennium Tauk." Now the Great Pharaoh hung onto what was said between the two.

When the girl took his Item from Sanryo and came forward he saw her eyes were a deep crimson like his. She also had his blonde lightning bangs and her brunette hair ended in red tips. "No, it can't be." "Can't be what, sir?" the girl asked. "What is your name?" "Atemna Gardner...sir," she added hesitantly. Now a woman closest to him was shocked to hear what was said. "Atemna? Pharaoh, this is just what I foresaw. Might I suggest taking this to the meeting chambers with the others?" "Of course, but have you looked closely at the boy, Isis?"

Now the woman was looking closely at Sanryo. "He looks like Ryo. Almost an exact copy. Atemna, who are his parents?" "Ishizu and Ryo Bakura. Look, will you just _please_ tell me what's going on?" "Hold on, I have to stop Seth from making a mistake. Seth, might I have a word with you?" "What does the brat Pharaoh want-- What in the name of Ra?! Why does-- Who is this girl?!" "Exactly why I stopped you. Get the others and meet us in the meeting hall."

Both children stood at the end of the council table waiting for any explaiation that could be given. "Pharaoh, tell her or I shall summon Mahad and have him force you," Isis threatened the young man. "Atemna, you mother is Tea Gardner, correct?" She only nodded her head slightly. "Ra dammit all. I wasn't expecting this to happen. Atemna, I-- I'm your father." "What? No way. My father's dead. There's no way you could be-- But I look so much like you. I want proof."

The Pharaoh sighed as he held his head in both hands before giving her proof of her parentage. "Your eyes are referred to as rubies because of the red coloring and your name is a female variation of mine which is itself a variation of the god of creation. I know your mother's name because I knew her." "I think the god part was over-kill." "Shut up, Seth, I've got a headache and I feel like killing Bakura since he started this."

_Flashback _

_"Will you shut up and kiss Miss Friendship already and get it over with?" "What?!" "What? Why are you just standing there? It's obvious you two like each other. Isis, can I get some back up?" "It is best if I stayed out of this." _

_End Flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princess Atemna : Wierd, right? Now all they have to do is figure out how to get them back home. It's not gonna come for a while though.

Tea : At least you saved my little girl. Next chap's about how I take the news of my daughter missing. This should be interesting.


	5. News of Missing Children

Princess Atemna: Well, now it's Tea's turn for a little shocker, comming in the form of a phone call.

Tea: I hate you.

Atem: When were you going to tell me I had a daughter?

Tea: Well, you knew I was pregnant. Can we just get on with this before a certain someone ends up in the Shadow Realm?

A/N: **Bold= cell conversation**

xxxxxxxxxxxx News of Missing Children xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ishizu finally gained a free minute she went to where the children were waiting. _'Guess I can no longer call the princess a child since she became a teenager only four months ago. The Pharaoh would be proud of how strong a duelist she has become in just eight years.'_ Upon opening the lower door where the two half- Egyptians were supposed to be Ishizu noticed that the two were not there and the Puzzle and Ring were missing. _'No! What am I going to tell Her Highness? Thoth, Ma'at, help me to find the words with which I must confess,'_ she prayed.

Since Ryo was busy with their virtual gaming company that dealt with RPGs, Atum- Ptah, she would call Tea first and worry about her husband's coming episode later. But she really didn't want to tell Tea the bad news. She almost had a heart attack when she heard the voice on the other end. **"Yes? Tea Gardner speaking**.**"** "Your Magesty, we have a problem." **"What? Ishizu, you only call me that when it's really serious."** "It is. Atemna, Sanryo, and two of the Mellennium Items are missing." She knew the question that would come next. **"Which ones?"** "The Puzzle and Ring. I did not mean to worry you, but I didn't know what to do."** "That's alright. I'll be right over."**

Tea didn't know how to react to the news. Her only daughter, her only child, was gone to who knows when with her best friend and two of the seven Mellennium Items. It wasn't fair. Atemna was the only thing she had to tell her that one night alone and all those years she had known her daughter's father were real. Did the gods enjoy her suffering? Did they like to watch her writhe in pain as she dreamt of the man she loved?Did they even care about mortal suffering? Why, of all the gods and goddesses, was Isis letting this happen to her? She was the mother goddess, the protectress of all mothers and their children. This shouldn't be happening at all. If she had never fallen in love with the long dead Pharaoh Atem then she'd have probably married Yugi once her dance carrer had launched.

At the museum she was surprised to see Kaiba, Kiera, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity there with their kids. Just now coming in was a frantic Ryo Bakura whose white hair covered his face as he bent over to catch his breath. Like Kaiba, Ryo sported a trench coat that was a sky blue and fell flat like some of Kaiba's lesser quality coats. "Ryo, you didn't have to run." "Yes... I did," he panted. "When I get.... ahold of that kid... he's not going to have access to _any..._ electronics. Stupid Mellennium Ring. Who wants to start taking bets now?" he asked as he stood to his full 5 feet 8 inches. "On what?" Joey asked. "That Bakura was in the Ring just for future torture. Isis needed that thief on a leash." "Yes, but it's too late now. Odion is bringing Shadi as we speak. We willneed to manifest the power of our Mellenium Items once more in order to set things right."

As they all waited upon the arrival of the eldest Ishtar and Shadi rain soon began to fall from the skies. "Ra's blessed rain. A good omen." "Let's just hope nothing like your last 'good omen' happens this time." "Seto, calm down. Everything's going to be fine," Kiera Kaiba assured her husband. "Let's hope you're right and nothing bad's happened to her and the brat."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pincess Atemna: Thet was kinda sad, espcially Tea's second grief scene.

Atem: Tea, are you okay?

Tea: (sniff) Yeah, I'm fine. Just review this stupid fic before I cry. (Gets hugged by Atem as he whispers inher ear so she'll calm down)


	6. Royal Treatment

Prncess Atemna: Back with chapter six! I've decided to twist things up a little. This will be in my character's pov.

Tea: If my daughter returns home as a spoiled brat this will be your fault, Atem.

Atem: Shes not just your daughter, Tea.

Tea: Well, I've been raising her for 13- almost 14- years. If you think you're gettin' off easy when you bring her back then you're sadly mistaken.

Atem + Atmena: Tea, you gave the last chap away!!!

Tea: Sorry! Please, just forget I said anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Royal Treatment xxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemna's POV

It was the middle of the night and I just _could not_get to sleep. I had been taken to Ancient Egypt and found out that my father was the Great Pharaoh for the love of Ra! How was I supposed to react?! As I laid in my queen sized bed a soft rain began to fall. I really missed Mom right now. Even though I was 13 heavy lightning storms still scared me, and I was desperatly hoping it wouldn't be one of those. Everyone blames Joey Wheeler on why I'm afraid of storms. Back when I was four Mom had him and his wife, Mai, watch me since my godparents, Seto and Kiera Kaiba, were out of the city for a few weeks. Their son, Jou, was only a baby then. That night I couldn't sleep so I went to see if either of the two adults were up still. When I got to the living room it had just started raining and I saw that the tv was on. At that moment I saw Slifer use one of his lightning attacks, and, well, I ran back to the bed room.

As you can guess the storm got worse and I finally got the courage to leave the room again in search of Mai who was in the kitchen. Tears were going down my face and it turned out that I had left my stuffed kuriboh in my mom's car. Mai held me for a bit and asked wht I was crying. I told her about seeing Slifer's attack and she told me that it was a tape of one of my dad's duels. Ever since then I've been afraid of Slifer's attacks and lightning storms.

So, here I am and the storm gets worse. Just my luck. I get out of bed and take a sheet with me to my dad's room right accross the hall. He's sound asleep on a bed twice the size of mine so it takes a little time to reach the center where he's sleeping. All I had to do was touch him and he woke up. "Hmmm? What's wrong?" "I-- I'm afraid of the storm," I admitted weakly. "I was wondering if I could stay in here tonight." He didn't tell me no, he didn't say I was being childish, he just gave me a warm smile and hugged me. "You can stay," he said before kissing the top of my head and laying back down. "Thanks, Dad," but he was already asleep. Now I see why Mom fell in love with him. He was kind and gentle, and made you feel safe.

Normal POV

It was the next morning and Isis was busy with waking her former Hikari's son and the princess. It was a chore to wake the boy as he would always mutter some spell in his sleep and cast a Shadow barrier. When Mana assisted her they actually got the boy awake. _'Let us just hope I have no problems in waking the princess,'_she thought as she entered the empty bed room. Upon checking the Pharaoh's bed room she hurridly gathered the other Priests so that they might see the cutest thing ever seen, next to the Pharaoh doing this to his own father when he was still prince. "that is _sooo _cute," Mana said when she saw the Pharaoh protectivly holding his daughter against last night's storm. "Should we let them sleep in?" Isis inquired of Seth. "Might as well since it's a rest day." "Wait, if it's a rest day then why'd I have to get up," a certain former thief asked of his Priestess wife. "I won't answer that. Let us go before they wake up and see us standing here."

Atemna's POV

I woke up to feel the warm light of the sun, Ra, on my lightly tanned face. I could just barely fell my dad's strong, protective arms around my shoulders as my head rested on one of his own shoulders. This was the safest I had ever felt. Slowly, without trying to wake my father, I slipped out of his arms. Guess he was already awake since he asked how I slept last night. "Great," I told him with a grin on my face. Last night I had no idea how he'd react to my fear, but now I was certain that he didn't care if I might be afraid of Kuriboh, he'd still make sure I was alright. "Good. Go get changed and we can go to the gardens for our breakfast."

Breakfast was great. We had some fruits and bread with some cheeses and a bit of a drink my dad liked to call honey milk since it tasted like the sweetener. There was a gentle breeze as we sat under a tree talking about Mom. "She still dances. Actually, she owns her own dance school in Domino." He gave an absent smile at the ground, possibly trying to picture Mom dancing. Then I started to randomly think about all of his gold finery, noticing a golden band with a saphire that looked like my mom's ruby one that she never wore.

"That looks like Mom's." "Hmm? Yes, I gave that one to her when we found out she was pregnant. Why don't you go see what Mana and your friend are up to. Knowing Mana I should probably go with you, but I'll just stay here. Go have fun." With those departing words he gave me an encouraging smile and I ran off in search of the two trouble makers.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long to find them since they were hiding in one of the rather large vases that seemed to be strategically placed in the palace. "Ichiro Ken'ichi Bakura if you _ever_ do that again I'll send you so deep into the Shadow Realm that you can't get yourself out!!" "Don't you _dare_ call me that again! I blame my dad for that name!" Okay, for anyone I've freaked out, Ichiro means first son and Ken'ichi means studious one. It's his real name since Sanryo is a nickname he gave himself. He hates it whenever he screws up around paprazzi because the tabloids use his real name.

For most of the day we tried to pull a few pranks on Seth that I wouldn't've gotten away with if they were directed at my godfather. He hasno sense of humor at all! Let's just say that my cousin's hair was white and his skin resembled that of my godmother's by lunch. "Mana, might I remind you that my brat cousin of a Pharaoh is not the only one who has lost his wife?" "Ooops. Sorry, I guess I just kinda forgot. Let's see if I can fix the hair real quick. Your skin'll have to wait." Wait a sec! Did he just say Dad had a wife?! Did Mom know?!

At lunch Dad and I ate in my room as servants brought in some foul, fish, bread, fruit, cheese, and some more honey milk for me while Dad took some red wine. In a large way, it felt awesome being the princess! Servants waited on me hand and foot (even if I didn't want them to), I got to wear Egyptian _silk_, I had a bed almost as big as my room at Mom's apartment, and, most importantly, I was with Dad. It was almost too unreal. But one thing still bugged me. Why has no one bothered to say anything about this wife that my father seemed to have? Guess secrets are part of the Royal Treatment.


	7. Truths and Accidents

Princess Atemna: Now it's time for my character to get _really_ ticked for no reason. I actually tend to have those moments.

Tea: Really? Hadn't noticed.

Atem (in undertone): She gets it from you.

Tea: Oh, we are _so_ going to have a nice chat later.

Atemna: Okay people we can't lose the Pharaoh. Anyways, R&R! Same goes for ETLC, my RyoxMarik fic.

Tea: You actually went along with that idea? No wonder it doesn't have any reviews.

Atemna: I'll talk with you later.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Truths and Accidents xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemna's POV

I was determined to find out what was going on around this Palace! Dad had been married?! And no one bothered to inform the Princess?! This place is really screwed up in so many ways.

I was pretty much distracted for most of the day until after dinner when Dad and I just talked. It was now that I brought up his deceased wife. "Ummm... Dad, Seth said that you used to be married? Why hadn't anyone told me?" "Atemna, I understand if you feel betrayed but--" "Betrayed?! If anyone should feel betrayed it's Mom! I have two questions: Was it worth it? and Who was she?" "In that order? Yes, and she was your mother's past life." "Oh."

I felt horrid. I had no right to yell like that and gain a temper with him. "Dad, I-- I'm sorry." "It's alright. I should have told you before you found out like this. I would have done the same if I were ever in your position." "So, what happened?" I asked. He seemed a bit reluctant at first, but said, "She was in early pregnancy, like your mother was when I left, and she had taken a fatal blow for me in the battle against Zorc. When we returned from my memories Ishizu informed your mother and me that she had been reincarnated into the woman that has taken such great care for you. Then I worried about what might happen to either one of you in my absence."

While my dad looked to the ground I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind in an apologetic hug. He said I didn't need to, but I had his and Mom's stubbornness in me, so I held on. "You should get some sleep. I still need to show you off to the rest of the city tomorrow." "Sure. Night, Dad." "Good night, little Princess."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Domino Museum xxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Tea was pacing nervously in front of the Tablet of Memories, giving it quick glances with pleading, teary sapphire orbs. _'Please, let her be alright. That's all I want.' _Just then Ishizu's cell phone rang.

After a few moments the Egyptian's eyes grew wide in horror. "What is it?" Kiera aked. "That was a doctor from Domino Hospital. Odion wasn't able to stay on the road in this accursed weather and now he's in ICU with the doctors wondering why Shadi came out unharmed." Marik and Ryo now bore similar looks of sorrow and pain as they thought of the oldest Ishtar sibling hooked up to a life support system. "Go ahead," Tea told them. "And call when he wakes up so we can know how he's doing." Ishizu gave a grateful smile as she bowed and left with the unharmed men in her family. _'I hope everything's okay,'_ Tea thought as Kaiba said something about the Egyptian's 'good omens' again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemna: Now I think Ishizu wants to kill me.

Atem: She might.

Atemna: Anyways, Atem, didn't Tea need to speak with you?

Atem: Crap. Maybe she'll for--

Tea: Atem, my dear Pharaoh, could you come here?

**(Now all seven Priests, Mahad, and the People at the museum are laughing themselves to death. Oh well.)**

Atemna: Next chapter my character gets a Ka! Goodie!

**Tea: Atem, did you give her a diahdiankh?!**


	8. A Ka is Born

Princess Atemna: Remember what I said about the whole 'the princess gets a Ka thing'? Well this is that chapter. And, no, I will not tell anyone. That information is to stay among me, the Royal Family, the Priests, Sanryo, and Bakura. For the moment anyways.

Kara: Please, Atemna???? I promise I won't tell.

Sara: I really don't care. As long as it isn't stronger than my dad's card.

Atemna: For a Kaiba you have more issues than your dad who was perfectly understandable.

Sara: Whatever. Still got Cherokee words going through your simpleton mind.

Atemna: That's not nice. Seeetooooo, Sara's being mean.

Kaiba (from in his office): Sara, be nice or she'll write you out.

Sara: Fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxx A Ka is Born xxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemna woke early that morning and dressed in her usual crimson dress with a royal blue cloak and a circlet crown similar to her dad's. This was the day that she was to go around the city with her father and the Priests, Priestesses, Sanryo, and Bakura. He was only going along because of the extra security needed since he could spot any coming danger a kilometer away, but it bugged the heck out of Mana because he used to have the Millennium Ring.

After breakfast Atemna and her dad went to the stables. "Do you see one you would like to ride?" he asked her. She went up and down the the row, examining each horse as they stood peacefully in their stalls. One in particular caught her eye as it was a coal black mare with a white muzzle. "Would this one be alright?" The man smiled at her choice and had a groom take the animal from her stall. "I was hoping you'd pick her. I had Bakura get her yesterday. Broken in and everything," he announced as he helped her into the saddle before mounting his own creature. "Don't grip the reigns too tightly or she'll become agitated. There. Watch me carefully and you might not fall off." "Oh, very reassuring, Dad."

It took only a few minutes for her to ride the animal without getting frightened. "See? Nothing to it." "So says the experienced one," Isis said as she and the others came for their own mounts. Once all of them were on their horses Atem and Seth led the way out with Atemna between them so the horse was less likely to become spooked. "Remember, head high and try to keep a straight face," Seth told her. "Leave her be. Do you really expect her to run off?" "I just don't want anything to get messed up. The city mainly since repairs are still being made," he said while glaring at the former thief king. "I was possessed, remember?" "Whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxxx Royal City xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the city everyone had cleared the streets in order to let the Royal Court pass. They seemed to be interested in their new princess especially. Half way through the city a little girl fell in front of them, Atemna being thrown from her spooked horse. "Ow. Hey, little girl, are you alright?" She didn't say anything as the princess helped her up.

Since Bakura was hidden in the crowds he noticed a disturbance just out of his sight that came from a roof top. He gave a quick whistle to Isis and Mana before slipping through the gathered people. The Sanryo kid was watching his movements as closely as possible, hoping to learn from the master. _'That kid has potential, I have to admit, but he's got a ways to go before getting to my skill level,'_he thought. Just a little farther and he'd be in climbing distance, but he had to wait for Mana's signal. _'Damn that upstart. If I ever get my way I can be Priest in her place. I can get things done, she just blows up everything. And Seth worries about **me?**'_Again he looked up at the sign of movement. But it was too late to stop the projectile that was now headed for Atemna, scratching the girl's left cheek, the Royals' side of honor and respect.

In seconds Atemna was holding her bleeding wound, Isis having come to block any additional attacks (very unlikely once we consider who her husband is), while a light came from her body. She felt drained of energy and was close to passing out when she saw something that looked her Mythical Beast Cerberus. The blue armored lion gave her a faint reason to smile as the delicate balance of that day was thrown out of its tranquil sacredity (trust me, it's a word). The girl passed out in Isis' arms and was handed over to the Dark Magician, Mahad, the Dark Magician Girl's teacher. "Get her to her room, Mahad. We don't need anymore accidents," the Pharaoh told his most loyal servant. //Of course, My King. Mana, I trust you to take care of the problem.// "O- of course, Master Mahad."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemna: Cool, huh? Cerberus is my character's favorite monster. It only made sense to make him her ka. Cerberus has a second head, but I have no clue on how to describe it.

Sara: Blue Eyes is better.

Atemna: Shut up you brat. Review please. Same goes for ETLC or I shall take the millennium Rod from Kaiba and give it back to Marik.


	9. Familial Worries

Princess Atemna: Back with another chapter. I've been thinking this over and just realized that Bakura had a few issues last chapter. And did anyone catch Mana's little stutter at the end? Anyways; don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just Atemna, Sanryo, Kara, Sara, Kiera, and... Hold on, let me think...

Atem: Well, while she's doing that (and before she gives anything away like Tea) you may read the fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Familial Worries xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Atemna woke up she could faintly hear the chirpping of birds outside over the sound of a creature's soft growls. "It's alright," she heard her father tell it. "She's awake now. How are you feeling?" he asked while helping her sit up. "Alright, I guess. Question; am I hallucinating, or is that really my Mythical Beast Cerberus?" "I was hoping you'd be able to tell us. You're one of the few that can summon a ka like that.

She was about to speak again when the monster began to lick at her face. "It's okay. I'm gonna be fine. Hey, that tickles!" After a minute or two Atemna was able to calm her beast. "You have a very loyal ka, Princess." "So I've heard, Isis. And please, just call me Atemna."

After crawling out of bed and having placed her feet firmly on the ground she felt a wave of vertigo wash over her. Cerberus was closest at the moment and caught her. "He's also very concerned about you. You'll feel better once you've eaten." She only nodded as a servant sat a tray on a table and left, being careful to avoid the ka.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Domino Museum xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea's POV

Not only are Atemna and Sanryo in ancient Egypt, but Odion got in a wreck in this accursed rain. I have this sinking feeling that Atemna's been hurt. Of course, Atem wouldn't allow that to happen to his own daughter. Provided he's even seen her and knows. What did I do to deserve this? One of the twins, Kara, comes over and hugs me while touching a stray tear on my cheek. "Its okay, Aunt Tea." I love when the kids call me 'Aunt.' It just reminds me that I still have family, no matter what happens. "I know, sweety. I just really miss Atemna."

While sitting there, now holding both twins, I can't help but feel as if Atem's watching me through the tablet. Ra, that makes him sound like a stalker. Honestly, I really did miss Atem. Just, how am I ever going to accept him back into my broken heart if I ever saw him again? What did I do to deserve this? Right, I never told Atemna the truth. Atemna, please, if you can hear my prayer, I love you and I'm sorry for everything. Please, if you can find it in your heart so like your father's, can you ever forgive me?


	10. Preparations

Princess Atemna: Here's chapter 10! You're all gonna love me. But, I warn you, the first paragraph may want you killing me since it's Isis waking up in bed with her Tomb Robber. (Someone kill him)

Atem: Is that even remotely possible? I've tried several times, all without success.

Tea: Guess we really are stuck with him. And Princess Atemna would like to remind you all of 'ETLC' having zero reviews. She's driving us crazy about it.

Atemna: Sorry. Well, here's the chapter.

* * *

Preparations

Isis woke in a cold sweat while her husband slept soundly beside her. That was unusual for the man. She had just received a vision from Ishizu. Sliding out of bed with her husband's usual stealth, she wrapped a light shawl over her shoulders to protect against the chill of the night air, and walked down to the Pharaoh's room.

"Come in, Isis," he called once the Priestess had knocked on the oaken door. "Is there something wrong?" "No, nothing is wrong. But Ishizu sent me a vision of how we might return the Princess to her mother. A way that permits you to go as well and gives you your own body," the slightly older woman informed him. "You mean to say I can be with Tea again?" "Yes, my king."

During the rest of the night they stayed up and discussed how this was to occur. "I can't believe that after all these years I acn finally go back. And the way has been in front of us the whole time!" Atem growled. "I know. Not even I knew the Items could do this." Just outside they saw the servants getting around and doing early morning chores. "It must be Hemsut finally working for us. First she was against me, tearing me from Tea and Atemna, now she is giving me back to them. It makes me wonder if the gods can ever truly decide the fate of mortals such as ourselves." "Perhaps not. I will go inform the others," Isis said in departure.

Atem took breakfast in the garden with his daughter so he could tell her the news. "You..... Seriously?! We can really go home? And you're not just saying you can come with us?" "I'm not. Atemna, I love you, and I have wished to see your mother again as you have wished to know me. Finish eating and you can go tell Sanryo." He was soon caught off guard as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. _'Finally. I can finally see them together!'_

When Atemna finished eating she ran to find Sanryo. It turned out that he was in the throne room trying to use Shadow Magic so he could hear the conversation in the meeting hall. "I can tell you what they're talking about." "Really? H-- Never mind. You're the Princess, of course you know." "You got it. They're talking about sending my dad home with us by tonight." "Cool!" "Shhhh!" she hissed. "Alert the whole Palace, huh?" "Sorry," he said apologetically.

When dinner finished that night, Atemna ran to her room to clean and get changed. Her outfit was a crimson dress that reached her, matching slippers, golden bracelets, and a golden snake armband on her upper right arm. "Not bad if you want to give your mother a heart attack." "I am not. I'm justreally attatached to these clothes. Are they all ready?" "Yeah. But I was serious about you giving you mom a heart attack. She's not used to so much gold. I was understandable, but the both of us?" "Dad, stop worrying so much. Mom'll be fine. Plus, she hasn't changed much since the last time you saw her." At this revelation the Pharaoh let out a sigh of relief. "Just relax."

* * *

Princess Atemna: Yeah, my shortest chapter, right?

Atem: 'Bout as long as 'Boredom.'

Atemna: Some encouragement! Well, R&R!


	11. Return to Domino

Princess Atemna: Next to final chapter! Yeah, I feel so happy!!

Tea: Atem, I'm so glad you're finally comming back! (Falls into the Pharaoh's arms)

Atem: Tea, are you feeling alright?

Tea: Just fine. Soooo, I was thinking we could--

Atemna: Hey, not here with me in the room!! And sorry if this first part is a little strange.

* * *

Return to Domino

"Are you three ready? We'll focus all of our strength onto you," Isis informed them before beginning the incantaion. "With the Tauk's ability to see the future it shall be your guide." "With the Eye's power to see into the heart it will see the hope." "With the Rod's ability to do thine will it shall make thus happen," Seth added. "With the Scales' power to keep balance it shall put thus right." "With the Key's ability to see the mind it will see that thus is kept." Then came Mana's part. "With the Ring's power to find the location the destination shall be reached." "Pharaoh, it is your turn," Isis told him. Atem nodded and finished the Time Transfer Spell. "IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT PHARAOH, KEEPER OF THE MELLENNIUM PUZZLE, I, PHARAOH ATEM, BIND ALL THE POWERS INTO ONE IN ORDER TO COMPLETE THIS INCANTATION."

xxxxxxxxxxxx Domino Museum xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was beginning to grow late at night and Ishizu had finally returned with her husband, Marik staying with Odion. Tea was starting to grow weary when a bright, golden light filled the restricted exhibit. "Ow! Sanryo, you lard, get off!" "Maybe I could if your leg wasn't tangled with mine!" "Not my fault we landed like this! Dad, that's my hair!" "Sorry. Ryo, Seto, could you two help?" Atem asked. "Great, he's here for five seconds and starts treating me like Seth."

Once Tea had thoroughly checked over her daughter she gave her fresh clothes to put on. When that was done she turned to the man who had come with the two children "A-Atem? I'm not seeing things, am I?" "No, Tea, I'm really here, and I promise to never leave you again." "Good. Now take your clothes before I decide to leave you in that," she said while giving the man his own bundle.

Tea hadn't said a word during the ride home and still hadn't spoken by the time they reached the house. "Tea? Tea, are you alright?" "Dad, if it's one thing I've learned, it's that Mom's only this quiet when she's trying not to cry. I'm going to bed."

It was silent between them for a while before he began to caress her smooth face. "13 years, huh?" "Yeah. A little too long if you ask me. I've missed you so much, Atem," she said while burying her face into his protecting chest. "It was like watching you die twice, I'll have you know. I felt like something would happen if I wasn't here to protect you. Almost as if I would lose you both." Now tears began to wet his shirt as Tea cried, Atem's arms going around her waist and shoulders. "I'm sorry. If only I'd had a chance, a choice, to stay. You know I--" Here he was cut off by Tea's trembling lips as they met in a starved kiss. Now both arms were at her waist.

When Atem woke in the middle of the night he felt Tea's smooth curves against his muscled chest as they lay in bed together again. "I'd almost forgotten what this felt like," he heard her say while turning in his arms. "I know what you mean. Let's just be glad you're not the loud kind, or we'd have Atemna wondering of our activities."

xxxxxxxxxxxx One Week Later xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, crap!! Atem, honey, could you come here?!" "What's wrong? Tea, is that--" "Yeah." "Am I reading that--" "Uh-huh." "Better tell Atemna when she gets home."


	12. Epilouge: A Prince is Born

Princess Atemna: Absoblute last chapter. Yeah, Tea's preggers again. My fault.

Tea: Ya think?! Alot of pain right now, may I remind you?!

Atem: It's okay, Tea, just breathe.

* * *

Epilouge: A Prince is Born

Atemna sat holding her two-year-old sister as they waited for news on their mother. Just then the Bakura and Kaiba families came in. "How is she?!" the women demanded. "Chill. Dad hasn't come out yet." "Oh, I hope we find out soon," Kiera prayed.

Minutes went by before Atem came to them with a baby bundled in a blue blanket. "So, what did you decide to name him?" Ishizu asked. "Ateman. Bring your sister over here." Atemna then carried little Ana to their father so they could see their baby brother. "How's Mom?" "She'll be fine. Tired, but she'll live. Ana, do you want to give your brother a kiss?" he asked the toddler. "Uh-huh." "Be careful with his head, 'kay? He can get hurt real easy."

While Atem took his son back to hie wife, Yugi Moto came in. "How's Tea? I missed Atem, didn't I? Was it a boy?" "Yugi, calm down. Tea's fine; yes, you just missed Atem, and it's a boy," Ryo answered. "And, before you ask, they named him Ateman." "Can't they come up with one good _normal_ and Japanesse name?" Kaiba complained. "I mean, you and Ishizu are British and Egyptian, and _Ichirou_ over there has a Japanese name." "Because I'm _half _Japanese," Ryo said in an obvious sarcastic tone. Then Sanryo butted in. "Sorry to say this, but I hate the name Ichirou: that's why I call myself Sanryo." "Sorry," Kaiba snapped at the boy, "but as long as you play show off around my goddaughter I can call you whatever I want."

"Hey, speaking of our dear Sanryo showing off. Is that the Mellennium Ring under that trench coat of yours?" Atemna asked while pointing at a half hidden, gold Item around the male teen's neck. "So what? Little Princess got a problem with it?" "Sanryo, now is not the time to argue. Atemna is going to recive the Puzzle in a month, I don't need to lose my son before he becomes the Princess's first Priest." "What?! Priest to that shrimp?! You never said anything about being her Priest!"

After another two minutes of his ranting they came to the decision that Bakura was possessing him, so Ishizu gave him watch over Isis, Sanryo's five year old sister. "Now, why don't all of you go to the park? There's no need for you to stay here since Tea won't be out for a few days. I'll call when she wants to see you, Princess." "Thanks, Ishizu," Atemna said whil walking Ana out with Sanryo, Isis, Kara, Sara, and the twins' brother, three-year-old Seth.

"Should we tell them it's going to get dangerous soon?" Kiera asked. "No, let them spend this remaining time in igrorance. But this year Atemna puts Duel Academy at risk." "You have a point, Kaiba," Ishizu said while fingering the Tauk she still possessed. "Yeah. Let's just hope another 'ggod omen' doesn't happen."

* * *

Atemna: And there's the end of that. Now to get started on my next one and a few others. And as an FYI, Atemna's only 4'10". Sanryo's got Ishizu's height genetics, so he's roughly 5'5". Crap! I have to look up to that arrogant--

Sanryo: Don't mind her, she's just a little crazy. Bye now.

Atemna: Ichirou, you dolt!! I'm gonna kill you!!! Remind me why my imagination created you! Ichirou, get back here so I can knock you down a foot or 5!!! (Runs after Sanryo)

Ishizu: *Sigh* Looks like another day in the Shadow Realm. As a very last reminder, Princess Atemna does not own our show or the manga. And she would--- What?! That fic?! No, I will not tell them to review 'ETLC'!


End file.
